blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayth A. Mercury
Rayth A. Mercury is the first wielder of the Azure Cores and the son of Jubei and Konoe A. Mercury, as well as Kokonoe's brother from an alternate timeline which was erased from existence due to interference from Takamagahara. He is a playable character and main protagonist in Azure Revelations. Information Rayth was born during the beginning of the Dark War, when the Black Beast first began to appear. Worried about her son's safety, Nine sent him to Ishana to protect him from the monster and the destruction that followed, while there, he learned how to use magic, and being the son of one of the Ten Sages, his magic powers were immense. He acceled greatly at the use of destructive magic like fire, and easily topped some of the best mages there were. Catching wind of this, Nine had returned to see her son in combat training. She instantly disapproved of this, stating that the world is too dangerous for him, and that he should stop with his training, and that he did, as far as his mother knew. He was secretly training by himself, trying to get strong enough to take down the Black Beast and bring peace to the world. His father had learned of his training and decided that it was time for him to start training with swords, without telling Nine. Jubei trained Rayth in dual sword combat, and just like his father, Rayth picked up quickly on it and within three months, he had mastered using a sword. After learning how to wield a sword, Rayth began to join the fight against the Black Beast, unbeknownst to his mother. He was great fighter and mage, which showed on the battlefield. During his battle with the Beast, he encountered his Aunt, who had a companion with her. Rayth attacked the man without hesitation, as he could feel energy similar to the Beast eminating from the man. The man fought back, until his aunt intervened, ending the battle. She explained that the man was called Ragna and he had lost his memory, so they were on a journey to try and help him get it back. Rayth was a little skeptical of this, but then a group of seithr infected animals attacked and Ragna defended them, he decided to help out. During this time, Rayth and Ragna became good friends. Eventually Jubei had tracked them down and tried to take Celica with him. ragna defended Celica, but wasn't fully recovered from the surprise attack from before. Rayth then intervened, effectively ending the battle. He explained to his father what was going on and his father then took the group to the Alucard Manor, where they met Clavis Alucard, head of the Alucard Clan. Clavis had tasked Jubei with tracking down Celica's father and Rayth's grandfather, Shūichirō Ayatsuki, in order to find what was known as Kushinada's Lynchpin. They travelled to Shūichiro's lab, hoping to find the Lynchpin there, but instead, waiting there for them was Nine. She was upset that Rayth had left Ishana, but was even more upset at Jubei for assisting him. She then saw Ragna and attacked him without warning, with Celica, once again having to break up the fight. Celica explained oo her sister that they were searching orr Kushinada's Lynchpin, which was the key to stoppig the Black Beast. Nine retorted by saying that their father was a crazy scientist who only cared about his research, which made Celica upset at her sister. Nine then said she had moved the Lynchpin to a safe location where they wouldn't find it. Jubei yelled at the Mage, asking if she was trying to destroy the world, with Nine replying that she was trying tosavee it. Rayth interrupted the two and asked where the Lynchpin was located. His mother denied a response, saying that it isn't worth the sacrifice. He then asked if it was at her workshop, which made Nine freeze up. Assuming he was right, he put on a cocky grin, knowing where the Lynchpin was, he brought the group to his mother's workshop, where in the deepest parts, they found the Lynchpin. Nine then explained that in order to activate it, they needed a powerful sorcee of energy, much stronger than electricity or magic. A soul was required to activate it, but only a soul that could bring about life could work. The group was stumped, they had come sofarr, only to fail. Until Nine said that the only soul that could work, was Celica's. Personality Rayth's personality isn't all that simple to figure out. One minute he could be this fun loving individual who enjoys goofing off, the next minute, he could have a serious and cold demeanour. However, despite his personality changes, he is usually seen as a hard working warrior and loyal friend. He can be, however, VERY overprotective of his younger sister, Kokonoe, by constantly giving anyone who tries anything "funny" a death glare. This tends to annoy Kokonoe to the point she has actually punched Rayth right in the face, but she still appreciates his safeguard. He tends to hide the fact that deep down, he is a kind-hearted guy who always puts the safety of others before his own. In battle, he becomes this tenacious swordsman with fiery passion for victory, always giving it 110% no matter what. This changes, however, depending on if he is fighting certain people. His personality tends to wander to the more serious nature when fighting Ragna, occasionally calling him weak or pathetic. Rayth's father, Jubei, trained Ragna, so he expects Ragna to be a powerful, if not, undefeatable opponent. There is only one time Rayth's anger gets out of control, and that's when fighting confronting Yūki Terumi. Terumi killed his mother, Nine, and Rayth has never forgotten the day, which is embedded into his memory forever. Against Terumi, Rayth becomes an extremely aggressive fighter, hell-bent on literally KILLING his opponent, to the point that you could call him violent, brutal, vicious, even murderous. When the Azure Core is activated and it's power released, Rayth gains Suzaku's level-headedness in battle, allowing for more thought-out attacks and strategies. It even counteracts his murderous intent toward Terumi (even though he still says how he will wipe Terumi from existence). Appearance Being a Beastkin, Rayth has animalistic qualities to him. He is a cat-type Beastkin like his sister, but his fur is blonde instead of pink. On his right ear there is a small indent missing, a wound he received years ago. His tails are slightly fluffier than Kokonoe's, but he still has the white tips on the end of his tails, just like his sister and father. He has spiky hair that he bleached blonde (his hair was originally a black during the dark war). The color of his eyes are a beautiful pale blue. His left eye is almost always covered by his hair, except for when he is extremely angry and/or activates his Azure Core. The reason he keeps it hidden (unlike his father), is because he has poor visibility out of it, which was caused from getting hit in the eye by Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros. The hit left him with a permanent scar. The jacket he wears is black with red trim. Underneath the jacket is a plain white shirt, he isn't one to give much thought about fashion, and likes to dress casually. Around his neck is momentum from his parents that was converted into his azure core. He has had the gloves since his 14th birthday, they allow him to dual wield swords with little to no fatigue. Powers and Abilities Along with being able to command the magical arts and dual wielding blades, Rayth has the ability to manipulate fire, heat, etc. In technical terms, this would make him a "Pyrokenetic", however, he can only control fire thanks to Suzaku and the Azure Core. Without it, his command over the destructive power of fire would disappear. Being able to control fire, Rayth can "mold" it into various forms (i.e. a giant flaming fist) or, infuse it with his weapons and body (i.e. Volcanic Virtue). Rayth also wields the Sekkigan. He is unable to control this power, and whenever he attempts to use it, he goes berzerk. Celestial Weapon: Flügelmessern Vermillion Phoenix - Fire Azure Core: Suzaku lets the wielder materialize the Flügelmessern, a pair of blades that are shaped like phoenix wings. The blades, when first called forth, have no feather-like protrusions on the blades themselves. Instead they are smooth, slick, curved blades (almost like a Shamshir) able to cut through the strongest metals known to man. When the Core's power is released, the feather-like edges take form. The beak and eyes of the phoenix head shaped hilts are initially closed until the Core energy is released, in which they open. Musical Themes Stages Titles Trivia · His birthday falls on the same day as his creator/EVA · During his destined fight with Tager in arcade mode, he talks about Kokonoe and other things involving Sector Seven, this is reversed in Tager's, where Tager demands answers to his questions · Sometimes during his Astral he wil say a joke quote that is him singing Disco Inferno by The Trammps Category:Non-Human Character Category:Protagonist Category:Beastkin